


Storge

by newwriterplzbekind



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angry Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gentle Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Past Abuse, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newwriterplzbekind/pseuds/newwriterplzbekind
Summary: Geralt explodes at Sophie when she disobeys him and puts her life in danger.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Storge

The massive eight-legged monstrosity rose from the murky lake, tossing the witcher 10 feet into the air. He sliced through the creature's long appendage, sending him toppling into the water. The creature pinned him down, nearly suffocating him. He reached for his sword and grabbed it. The witcher emerged from the water, thrusting his sword through the beast's skull, killing it instantly. He trudged out of the murky water, stopping at the edge. He stood there for a moment to catch his breath. Geralt froze when he sensed movement. Standing there at the water’s edge was Sophie, the little girl he'd rescued from the Alchemy inn one year ago. 

“Sophie, you followed me?! Are you insane!?” He shouted, trudging through the muddy, marshy bog. 

“Are you hurt?” He asked, peering down at her. 

“N-No,” she said. 

“Back to the inn, now,” he said, grabbing her by the arm roughly and practically dragged her back to Roach. 

“Not a word, girl,” he growled, hoisting her up onto the mare's back and hopping on behind her. 

The two rode in pained silence, Sophie's muscles drawn taut like a piano string. Geralt brought Roach to the stable and tacked her up and then helped Sophie down. He rummaged through his saddlebags and pulled out a medium-sized black leather bag. Geralt grabbed Sophie’s hand, clutching it so tightly she whined in protest. The witcher loosened his hold slightly and continued to lead her along. Sophie stumbled behind him, her knees wobbly and her throat constricted. 

He led her down the hallway and unlocked the door, leading her inside. Geralt closed the door softly, finally letting go of Sophie’s hand. He propped his sword up against the wall and walked over to her. Sophie stood in the middle of the room, staring at her feet and hugging herself. Geralt walked up to her. 

“My instructions were very clear, Sophie. I told you to stay with Roach no matter what!” he shouted. 

“You could have gotten yourself killed, child!” 

“Look at me when I talk to you!” 

Sophie slowly lifted her head to meet his gaze, her chocolate brown eyes brimming with tears. 

“Don't you EVER do that again Sophie, do you understand me?!” He shouted. 

The girl nodded vigorously, clasping her hands over her stomach until her knuckles turned white. 

“Good,” he said, sighing lightly. 

“I’ll be right back. Stay here.” 

Geralt left the girl alone for 10 minutes. 

The witcher returned to the room soon after. He looked around but didn’t see the girl anywhere. 

“I swear, child,” he muttered to himself. 

The girl's soft, broken cries caught his attention. Sophie was hiding underneath a small, oak table, rocking back and forth and muttering to herself. He walked up and crouched in front of her. 

“Sophie?” he asked, reaching for her. 

Sophie flinched harshly, slamming her head off the table. It was in that moment that he noticed the small, red stain beginning to form on her right side. 

“Fuck,” he cursed softly. 

“Come out, it's okay,” he said holding his hand out. 

She shook her head vigorously, whimpering softly. 

“I'm not going to yell again, sweetheart. Come here,” he said. 

She shook her head again. 

“I’m not mad anymore, it's alright. Don't be afraid,” he said. 

Geralt sat on the ground in front of her. He reached out and touched her arm, frowning deeply as she recoiled from his touch as if she'd been burned.

“Hey, hey, it's alright. I won't hurt you,” he said. 

“You're wounded, sweetheart. Let me take care of you,” he said. 

Sophie slowly crawled out from underneath the table, trembling uncontrollably as she tried to hold herself upright. Sophie's eyes roll into the back of her head, and she went limp. Geralt lunged forward quickly, grabbing her before she slammed her head again. He picked her up gingerly and laid her down on the bed.  
Sophie woke up within a few seconds, and started looking around the room frantically. 

“Sophie, hey, you’re alright. You just passed out,” he explained. 

She sat up quickly and scooted away from Geralt until her back hit the headboard. She cowered underneath him like a fawn cornered by a white wolf. A dull, burning ache formed in the pit of his stomach, cementing itself like a cinder block. 

“Dove, I’m not going to hurt you,” he said 

He reached out to her, making slow and deliberate movements. 

“Can I please see your wound?” He asked. 

She nodded weakly, a soft pained whimper escaping her lips.  
Geralt lifted her tunic slowly, gently bunching up the soft material in his hands. He sighed lightly. She had three long claw marks on her side that were oozing blood.

“You told me you were fine,” Geralt admonished gently. 

“Why did you lie?” 

“I-I-I,” she sobbed. 

Sophie grew more hysteric as she tried to explain. 

“Shhh, it's okay sweetheart. We'll talk about this later,” he said. 

Geralt rummaged through his bag and pulled out a bandage. Sophie started wheezing loudly and gasping for air. 

“Honey, it’s just a bandage, look,” he said, holding it up to show her. 

“I'll use this to stop the bleeding, okay?” 

“Mmhmm,” she said. 

Geralt pressed the bandage against her side firmly. Dark, crimson blood leaked through the bandage, staining her skin and his calloused hands. Sophie started holding her breath and gasping for air. 

“Shhh hey you're alright. Breathe,” he said.

Geralt tossed the bloody bandage aside once she stopped bleeding. 

“Okay, little one now I just need to disinfect,” he said. 

He rummaged through his bag, pulling out a bottle of vodka and a cloth. He poured a little over the cloth and reached out to her. Sophie started holding her breath again, clasping her pale, clammy hands together. 

“Sophie it's only going to sting for a moment, okay?” He said. 

She nodded weakly, a look of pure terror etched across her pale, freckled face.  
Geralt dabbed at her wound gently, causing Sophie to squirm and start trembling. 

“Try to hold still for me,” he said gently.  
Sophie froze and started spewing apologies frantically. 

“Shhh, it's alright,” he said. 

He put the bottle and cloth away and pulled out some bandages. 

“Alright, little dove,” he said, laying his hand on her back gingerly.  
Sophie tensed and started trembling. 

“Shhh, it's alright,” he said, wrapping the bandage around her waist gingerly and securing it. 

Geralt pulled her tunic back down and got up from the bed. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a clean tunic. He set it down on the bed and sat back down. 

“Can you manage?” He asked. 

She nodded weakly. 

Geralt looked the other way as Sophie quickly got changed, discarding her old tunic on the ground haphazardly. She changed into the new tunic with some difficulty, being careful of her injured side. 

“Sophie are you hurt anywhere else?” Geralt asked. 

She shook her head. 

“Are you sure?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

She nodded. 

“Okay,” he said.

“Sophie, I need you to understand this, okay?” 

“Hey look at me, sweetheart.” 

Sophie slowly looked up at him, her chocolate brown eyes red and raw from crying so hard.

“I would never ever hurt you, okay? I may raise my voice sometimes but I won't ever lay a hand on you. Do you understand?” 

She nodded. 

“Are you sure?” He asked. 

She nodded again.

“Can I hold you?” He asked. 

“Mmhmm,” she replied weakly. 

Geralt laid down in the bed and scooped Sophie into his arms,  
setting her down on his lap sideways and pressing his back against the headboard. 

“You scared me to death, little one. I thought I was going to lose you,” he said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

Sophie covered her face with her hands and started rocking back and forth and whimpering, sobbing uncontrollably.

Geralt gently pulled her hands away from her face. Sophie’s pale freckled face was puffy and red, and her chocolate brown eyes were pink around the eyelids. She started wheezing and gasping for air, coughing violently. 

“Shhh,” he cooed, rubbing her back lightly. 

“C'mere my little dove,” he murmured, gently laying down and guiding her head to his chest. 

“P-Papa, do you h-hate me?” She asked, her voice nearly gone. 

“I could never hate you, sweetheart,” he replied. 

“There's nothing you could ever do or say that would make me love you any less.”

“Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?’ 

“S-Scared,” she croaked. 

“I’m sorry. I was too hard on you,” he said. 

“The next time you get hurt I need you to tell me right away okay?” 

“Okay,” she said. 

“I love you,” he said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

“I love you too,” she murmured, slowly closing her eyes. 

Sophie slowly drifted off to sleep, comforted by the witcher's warm embrace. 

THE END


End file.
